Dimensional Chaos
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: I really don't want to give anything away. So read it and find out, the name should give you something of a clue. But I will tell you it's a HXR fic!


Dimensional Chaos

It was a hot day as usual. Days are always longer in the summer. He took a long breathe before getting up from the bench he sat on. His life was simple, simpler than most he thought. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. The trees moved with the wind. The birds chirped. Everything was great. He took one last look at his surrounding and then climbed into his truck. 

His home was miles away. A stranger was walking along the road holding his thumb up. He stopped and let him in. 

"Where are you goin?" He stated.

The stranger looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for picking me up. Not many people pick up hitchhikers." 

He smiled "My names Heero Yuy. What's yours?"

The stranger smiled as well. "Duo Maxwell."

Heero looked at him again. "So you never told me where your going." 

Duo looked straight ahead. "Anywhere fate takes me."

" You wanna go to a party then. My friends holding one. But I gotta warn ya. He usually gets drunk when he's at his own party."

Duo grinned. "Sure, don't have anything better to do." 

It took about an hour to get to Heero's friends house. It was night by then. The air was sweet. Heero got out of the car and walked up to the two-story house that lay in front of him. "Well are you comin?" Heero yelled back at Duo. Duo who was staring into obviously thinking about something else. Woke up from his thoughts "Where here?!" He yelled.

Heero shook is head in disbelief at how funny his new friend was. "So is your friend a girl or a guy. And if it's a girl, is she cute?" Duo asked as they both walked up to the door.

"Well it's a guy, and usually I don't judge other guys." Heero stated. Duo smirked. They range the door bell and a Chinese guy opened the door. He was about there height, black hair and eyes and wearing a sort of ceremonial Chinese uniform. 

He opened the door, drunk apparently. "Oh, it's you Heero, seemed you brought a friend again." He looked at Duo and shook his hand. "Next time Relena, don't bring any beer." Duo laughed.

"That's not Relena. It's a guy and his name is Duo maxwell." He said as he too started laughing. 

"Well comin', comin." He opened the door to them. "Heero you gotta make Hilde and Sally stop giving me drinks. I'm going to die of liver cancer by the time I turn thirty!" 

The party was full of drunks and a girl was on the table singing something that sounded like gibberish. They both sat down and grabbed some drinks. 

"Hey Heero, who's Relena?" 

Heero looked like he was going to spit out his drink, but he hurried up and swallowed. "Why do you want to know about Relena?" 

Duo shrugged. "Just wanna know who someone thought I was."

"I knew Relena when she was in Collage. We were in Debate. Man she was great."

"So did you go out with her?" Duo asked while taking another drink.

"No. She didn't want to go out with me."

"And how do you know?" 

"Because she told me."

There was silence. They both started drinking more heavily because next that they knew was that there alarm clock started going off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero just got done repairing Wing Zero. He hid it where her knew no one would look for it or stumble on to it.

He shut down the computer and walked away. "Til' next time Wing Zero." 

He never checked his email, mainly because he knew who was emailing him. Relena, he tried to avoid her for as long as possible. 

He knew it would hurt her political career if she was even thinking of dating a former assassin. Nothing was worth living for anymore. The war was over, no more suffering everyone seemed to be doing fine. Everyone Except him. He quickly put the gun he had and put it up to his head. At that moment her heard a voice, a girls voice. He heard it all around him. It was a sort of mystical voice. Saying things he didn't understand. 

Then he heard voices kind of like his own voice. 

And then there was a bright light. Yellowish and then turning white and red. The next thing he knew was that he was in a strange room. His gun was still in hand. He saw Duo laying on the floor with a photo of Hilde in his arms. He got drunk again apparently. But where was he, he didn't recognize this house. It was trashed., seemed like Duo's room before he moved into Hilde's house. He put the gun in his back pocket and opened the door and walked out. Strange he didn't recognize anything. Where was he?

The street was dark, he saw a big light come near him but didn't know what it was.

He opened his eyes. 

__

This place is white. Oh no not another hospital! 

He got up and immediately felt his leg in pain. Obviously it was broken. Relena walked into the room. "What happened, did you get drunk again?!"

That question surprised him but as usual he ignored it.

He grabbed his leg and was pushing it back into place. Relena was still there watching in horror. "Are you trying to show off?! I told you once I don't want a date right now."

Now that question got his attention. He stood up glaring at her, and to his amazement she was scared.

Relena was going to say something but the doctor came into the room.

"What are you doing standing up man!" The doctor seemed to have an English accent, 5'8 in height, with blond hair and brown eyes.

He quickly gestured for Heero to sit down. Heero shook his head and instead of sitting down, he walked out of the door. 

Relena came after him. "And what was that about. You know your not super man, your wounds don't heal automatically. You need to sit down and go back and apologize." 

Heero kept on walking. "I don't need to be in a hospital."

Relena grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about." 

"Let go of me." Heero said as he gave her his best glared. Relena let go and a little taken back. 

__

I have to find out where I am. What did she mean when she said 'I told you once I don't want a date right now!' Don't think about her! She is not the concern now! Your concern and attention goes on finding out how you got here! Now first get to a computer before another weird thought comes into the brain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's cold. Freezing. He woke up. _ Okay, where the hell am I?! _ Snow was all around him. _Damn it! Heero what did you get yourself into now! How wasted did you get last night?! Man it's really cold!_

All he was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He got up and started walking. He didn't know where he was walking to but all he his energy was trying to remember what he did last night. 

He must have walked for days, or so he thought. Nothing. He couldn't remember anything that he did last night. Nothing. He looked around. _I must've done something crazy to be out here today._

He looked up as he walked. The sun was going down and it started getting colder. He eyes was still on the sky. He slipped on a stick and went down the mountain, sliding. He tried to grab some twigs that were around him, but he missed them. All hope was lost to him. Heero closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he was holding on to a cliff and below him was a frozen lake.

"Man, what did I do to deserve this?!" He yelled.

His fingers were getting sweaty , and he slipped. He fell, the air was cold against his skin as he did so. Then he shattered the ice that covered the lake and went into the cold water. 

Nothing could have prepared him for how cold it was.Pain, that's what he felt. He felt like a million needles going through him. 

He swung his arms, heading for the surface. Gasping for breathe, he used what little energy he had and climbed out. His head felt light as feather. It was like he wasn't even there. His vision was blurred, and he fainted.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Came a voice, he didn't know where it came from. He felt warm. The smell of coconuts was in the air. But he couldn't see nothing. Just darkness. 

"Where am I." He said He heard some voices around him.

"Heero, are you okay?" He knew that voice, but who was it? Why did it sound so familiar.

He opened his eyes a little, not much though, they stung bad. It was Relena who said that. _Why is she here? She never cared about me. _

Heero felt a pain in his back. "Try not to move. You bruised your back badly. You need to stay here for awhile."

That's all he heard before he blacked out.

_____________________________________________________________________

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
